Warrior Women
by Starlit Emerald-Eyed Empress
Summary: Alanna doesn't think to switch places with Thom. At the convent, a Shang warrior teaches her, along with 4 other girls, the art of fighting. They form a sisterhood against bandits, but things get interesting when they run into a group of squires.
1. Parting

**Summary: **Alanna doesn't think of switching places with Thom. She heads to the convent, where a Shang warrior trains her along with 4 other girls. They form a sisterhood to try to rid Tortal of bandits, but things get interesting when they run into a group of knights, including a certain blue-eyed prince.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic and I hope you like it. I am also writing Emperor's Rose. I didn't see anything out there like this, and the idea seemed like a lot of people would like it, so review and tell me if my instincts are right. Now read and enjoy!

**Note: **I might change a few of the facts from the book, because obviously this is a fanfic and you change things about the book to fit your story. However, I hate it when fanfics stray too far from the books, so if it looks like I changed something from the books and I didn't mean too, please tell me. Thanks

Chapter 1 - Moving Forward

My golden pony brushed my brother Thom's pony, Chubby. We finally came to where the Great Road North met Trebond Way. Thom slouched with the separation from me, the only person he loves besides himself. His doomed destiny to the palace and grueling training didn't help to lift his spirits any. He lifted his head, revealing startling purple eyes, and a forced smile. I stretched out my arms and hugged my twin. It reassured him, but it made me feel better too. I won't see him for four years, since he'll be in Corus and I'll be at the convent. I push the convent out of my mind and focus on my last few moments with Thom. "Have fun. I'll see you later," I whispered.

He breaks away from our embrace and sees my sad smirk. "I love you, Thom. I'll miss you," I murmur more seriously.

"I love you too, and I have a feeling that the palace will definitely make me miss you … a lot," he grunts.

We both fall silent, looking downward, caught up in our own thoughts. Finally, Maude wonders over on her own chestnut pony. She wraps her arms around Thom, and then meandered up the road to wait for me. I take Thom in my grasps once more. I squeeze him firmly, but not too hard as to make him squirm. Tears started to come, so I closed my eyes and I forced them back. I breathed in Thom's scent of old books. I let go and followed Maude towards the City of the Gods. Thom headed the other way with his manservant, Coram Smythesson, on his way to becoming a knight of the realm.

"Ugh." Now going to the convent seems so real. If only I was a boy, then I wouldn't have to go to this mind-numbing place. I could be a knight instead and do great deeds. I wouldn't have to learn how to curtsy properly, and how to stand with the correct posture. But, I'm not a boy, and I should stop dwelling on something that the gods did not will and I can not change. I'm headed for the convent, and I had better make the best of it or there is no chance that I could be happy or have fun there.

**(Note: This place coming up may sound like the Dancing Dove, but it is just some inn that George stops at while on some "business.")**

Maude and I stop at an inn along the road. It was getting dark out side so we bought a room. The place was a little run down and dirty, but there wasn't enough time to ask about other inns because the night was coming quickly, and it was better than sleeping outside. The hostlers took my pony, Starshine, and Maude's pony, Rose-Mary, so we carried our stuff to our rooms. My stomach growled just as Maude walked in to see how things were going. "Let's get something to eat downstairs, Alanna."

I nod and follow her out of the room, and I make sure to lock the door. The people here looked as though their honor was questionable and I wasn't about to have some sticky-fingered grease-ball swipe my stuff.

Maude led me into a smoky room. The middle-aged man who gave us a room was behind a bar. A fireplace was on the other side of the large room. Round wooden table surrounded by chairs occupied the rest of the floor space. People crowded around the tables where it appeared that thieves split their loot for tonight, even though the darkness is young. The inn's serving girls flirted, trying to get more admirers then the other scantily clad women that were visiting the tavern. The fittest men and the curviest women had gathered around the fireplace. They were trying to impress someone at the center of their group, but I couldn't see who.

My eyes were wide at the site before me. I had seen nothing like this at Trebond. Maude maneuvered her way to the bar. "What can I do fer ya, m'lady?" the middle-aged man asked, winking at her.

Maude's cheeks turned slightly pink. She ordered dinner. We were not allowed to take it to our meals to our rooms, and Maude seemed displeased to expose me to this environment any longer than she had to. There was an empty table close to the fire. The group that was there was beginning to thin. They were probably going of to rob some unfortunate person. Some of the women felt ignored and went off to find someone more attentive.

Finally, I could see who drew all of the attention. It was a young man, about seventeen, with nose too large to be considered comely, brown hair, and hazel eyes with flecks of green. He was attractive and I could feel my heart beat faster and my head get lighter when I looked at him. He lifted his tankard up and analyzed the setting. He noticed me looking at him, and winked at me. Just like Maude, I ducked my head with embarrassment, but instead of turning a light shade of pink I was a fiery red. Maude didn't notice that I was uncomfortable and said, "I have to go to the privy. Don't get in trouble, especially with this crowd, while I'm gone."

When she left, I concentrated on my food. Then, I sensed someone behind me. I tensed up, and slid my hand to the dagger that lay sheathed at my waist. This was not good. What did this person want? I could feel the warm body slide into the chair next to me. "Ease up lass," a male voice slurred, with an accent that I was not familiar with.

I looked up to see the hazel eyed man. He grinned. "Well, would you look at that, a lass with purple lamps. That's not something you see everyday."

He was still grinning and his eyes twinkled in amusement. I lifted my lemonade to find that it was empty. The man saw my disappointment and snapped his fingers. A serving girl came running. "Another lemonade here for my friend. It's on me."

The girl rushed to get what he wanted from the bar. I reached for my purse. The man stopped me, insisting that he would be honored to buy me a drink. "You didn't have to do that," I muttered.

"It was my pleasure, m'lady. I'm George Cooper, and who might you be?" he inquired.

I thought of denying him of this information, but he was being genuinely nice to me so far. "Alanna," I replied.

"What brings you to a place like this, lady Alanna?" he asked.

"I'm headed for the convent in the City of the Gods," I responded, rolling my eyes. He chuckled at this. I could feel my stomach so somersaults, but I felt I needed to explain myself. "There's nothing wrong with becoming a lady, its just they think I have nothing better to do with myself than learn useless dances, different curtsies, and how to flirt without being too forward. I want to be a knight, but it's just not proper. Knights get to save lives and fight for their country, and that's more than those ladies at court can say."

"If you're one thing, you're spirited lass. It's one of your charms. Don't let the sisters at the convent beat that out of you," he laughed playfully, before slipping out of the chair. Just then, Maude sunk into her seat looking harassed. "Come on. We need to get to bed. We have an early start tomorrow," she growled, exasperated.

I checked for the charming young man who calls himself George when I reached the door. He was nowhere to be found, but I didn't expect to see him anyway. Disappointed, I head for my room.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Then one day, we saw a huge fortress rise among the mountains. We had reached the City of the Gods in a desolate area with very little vegetation. I don't know how I will be able to stand looking at this scene for the next four years, before I go to Corus to be presented at court.

The first sister met us at the gate of the convent. Her stern face was not inviting in the least. She led me to my rooms. I learned that I would have to have a room mate. I was not happy. I don't want to have to put up with some flighty, twittering girl. Since Maude wasn't going to stay with me the whole time I was there, they had a cot set up on my side of the room for her. Maude helped me unpack, and tried to lift my mood.

When I had finished changing for dinner, a blonde girl of medium height entered the room. She stopped abruptly at the sight of us. Her icy blue eyes pierced us for a long moment. All at once, she seemed to come to life, and timidly said, "Oh! You must be Alanna of Trebond and Maude, her maid. It is a pleasure to have you here. I'm Gwendolyn of Angel's Snare. Dinner is about to start. If you are ready, I can show you where the Dining Hall is."

She was shy, but she wasn't brainless noble-girl you find at court and in convents. I had a friend in this lonely place. The other girls gave me suspicious and mean looks when I entered the room. Maybe things will turn out all right, since I have someone who will be there for me. I can only hope for the best.


	2. Author's Note

This is not a chapter, I was just so mortified by someone's review that I couldn't wait to address it.

**Drone 233248- **

I think you took what I said wrong. I meant it that fanfics change the books to fit their story. Kel became a knight, but a lot of people have her going back to the Yamani Islands instead. That is changing the books, but that is what fanfiction is all about. If I changed anything else, I didn't mean to, and wanted someone to point it out. I think you took it as though I was just going to take the character Alanna and stick her in a story that was my complete fabrication, and I just used Alanna so I could put the story on this site. I don't know if I can stress without being able to put my voice to this, that I meant to change something small like someone's hair color. Hair color doesn't really affect the story and I don't think it is a big deal if I change it. As for Alanna meeting up with the same people she would if she went to Corus to become a knight, have you ever heard of destiny? Do you think that I am supposed to create a whole new set of main characters just because Alanna goes to the convent and not to the palace? Hey! I just think you read too much into what I said. I thank you dearly for all of the kind things you said. I'm still trying to find my style as a writer. I haven't really gotten into writing until a few months ago. When I write I tend to get a little to formal and I can't think of big plots. I'm a master of little ones, but I draw a blank when I think of the bigger picture. I don't sound like me when I write. I'm crazy, funny, goofy, wild, smart, bookworm in real life, but I'm working on trying to get that on paper. Hope this clears any anger with what I said up, and I'm sorry if it is what I truly believe as an understanding. Thanks for the time to express concern.

Starlit Emerald-eyed Empress


	3. Orange Magic and Hooded Figures

**Author's Note: **I do not any of this, except for what you do not recognize. I'm sorry about taking so long ot update. I planned on writing a bunch of chapters before I updated, but life got in the way. Also, one review said about George flirting with Alanna. That is not what was happening. George just knew there was something about Alanna that should have him keeping an eye on her. Remember when you were a little kid and you would have little crushes. I know my sister knew who she was going to marry in the first grade. Sadly, there relationship ended tragically in the second grade. lol. Alanna just had a little school girl crush, and George knew there was something special about her. That's it. It will be Alanna/George with maybe a little twist of Jon. I love George. In my opinion, he is better than Jon, but I love Jon too. Who doesn't? Please review. I have a vague idea about where I'm going with this, but there is an idea. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. Please review. It lights up my world to get a review, but a nice one. I don't mind constructive critisism, but that does not mean that you can totally tear me to shreds. I have fragile feelings. lol. Anyways, if you review, you can at least know that you made someone happy that day. Thanks to amishamj, ionalama, BeauxbatonBoy05, TwilightShades, KnightQueen, Elfsquire90, epobbp, charlie and lola, tortallanrider, crazydancer, confusedpink, MoonSeaEarth, and Drone233248! Enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Orange Magic and Hooded Figures

My body quavered. What was going on? Was there an earthquake happening? I felt small, delicate hands grip my shoulders and shake me violently. Gwendolyn was standing over me attempting to wake me up. When she realized gently whispering my name was futile, she resorted to this method. I glared at her for waking me from a good dream that involved a hazel-eyed youth. Maude stayed with me for six months and a week later, Gwendolyn is making sure I wake up. I don't know how anyone gets up around here. They don't ring bells in the City of the Gods, because it would disturb spells and experiments, so a sister comes around and knocks lightly of each door to wake us up. I can never hear it.

I crawl out of bed and stumble into an aqua cotton dress. I sit down at a tiny vanity in the corner. I pick up a silver brush that had belonged to my mother. It was nice to have a little bit of her with me every morning. I pull it through my long copper locks. I just set the comb down when Gwendolyn called this it was time to go. We walked in side-by-side into the Dining Hall, together with a flood of other girls. The ladies formed a single file line along a buffet. I don't favor a large breakfast when there is no need for it in the leisurely convent day. So I picked up a fruit for some sugar, just enough to keep me awake for lessons, and a roll, to stop my stomach from growling loudly and getting in trouble for rude bodily sounds.

I slid onto the end of a wooden bench made smooth from years of sliding butts. The servants took their breakfast with the nobles and Gwendolyn and I often found the company of three servant girls interesting. Jessamine Taylor was an independent and sassy girl. She was of medium height and showed the potential to be prettier than the most beautiful girl at court. She was eleven just like me, with sleek muscles, glossy black hair, and vivid emerald eyes.

The other was the assistant to the second sister. She was plump and orderly. She appeared to be quiet and like the company of books and food too much. She did like food and books, but was really very outgoing and silly.

Cinda was almost seventeen. She was not married, and was not sure if she wanted to be. She acted sort of motherly to us. The sisters were to distant to give us any real advising. She was a hard worker, but had a trouble making side. She often caught men's eyes, even the ones in an academic fog. She had long dishwater blond hair and hazel eyes. She worked in the kitchen and carried messages. Other nobles did not sit with the servant even though they had to eat with them. Gwen and I were comfortable with them. Servants are people too.

"There was a drunk at the gate last night. Did you hear? He called out for someone to let him in. Hello, Alanna. They said they needed to know why he wanted in. He just yelled that he was an important person and wasn't to be asked questions like some sort of thief. His speech sort of slurred off and you couldn't tell what he said next, but then a bright orange light shone around him and the gate caught on fire. He disappeared after that, but it took a half an hour to put the fire out. What excitement!" Jessamine was a total gossip and loved to share with us what was going on in the world.

"I was there with the second sister when the men were putting out the fire. The front gates will have to be rebuilt. The fire was so hot and burnt through the gate as though it was ice. It just melted away. It was a frightening, but amazing sight," Emiliane, the second sister's assistant, reflected.

"So, he just disappeared. They didn't even go after him?" Gwen inquired horrified.

"They couldn't, Gwen. The gate was burning. There was no way out. Before the news got to the servants' gate, it was too late. He was long gone and every hand was needed to stop the blazes before they spread," Cinda responded.

I rolled my eyes and sat there quietly cringed at the destructive power of magic. I took my plate to the dishwashers and waited for the others to join me. We were headed to prayers. That would be an half and hour long of listening to someone drone out loud, and then another half hour of silence, except for a few whispers and some mumbling nuns.

I was a great time to talk, and just think. It was a social time, unless you got stuck next to one of the sisters. I usually pray for the first half and gossip the rest of the time. They don't let enough stuff to pray about happen before they make us pray again. I guess I could find something, but I don't see the point. We have four sessions of hour long prayers every day. Since we pay to come here and are not staying here our whole lives, we don't have to attend all of the prayer services. Mithros know I would lose it if we did.

Incense fumes filled the air of the chapel. I choked silently as I tried to filter the air through a handkerchief. I sat down in a pew. I was all the way at the end along the wall. A tiny window let me see the courtyard outside.

I concentrated on the monotone voice. My attention did not waver one bit. Then silence swept over the room, interrupted only by the humming whispers of impatient girls. I wordlessly prayed to the Mother and to Mithros as I always do.

I lifted my head and blankly watched a family of sparrows just outdoors. A hawk was swooping overhead and the family huddled together nervously. The hawk came closed and dived towards that nest. The father sparrow saw the danger his family was in. He lifted into the air and took the predators attention on himself. He craftily flew away from his nest. The hawk found a warm gust of wind and was coming down on the smaller bird. The father turned and slashed out with his miniscule but razor sharp talons. The hawk soared away to find easier food.

The brave sparrow reminded me of my dream. Thoughts of knighthood wheeled around my head. The feel of a bow in my hand and loosing an arrow replayed in my mind, as well as the smooth wood of a staff gliding through my hands and the thud when it successfully hit its target. I played through a sparring match I had with one of the boys of Trebond. It just felt right to me, to be able to fight for myself, my people, and my country. How did I get stuck acting like a fine noble lady?

The next thing I knew, everyone was standing up. They were headed off to lessons. I stood up slowly to follow Gwen. A cloaked figure walked past the window. Their hood hid their face. The stranger carried itself with confidence and perfect balance. I glanced back to see if I was mistaken, but they were gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

What do you think? Review and let me know. That is all I have to say right now.

Starlit Emerald-Eyed Empress


	4. Through the Hedges

**Author's Note: **Hello! I'm sorry it's taken me forever to update. Inspiration just was not coming and I was going to delete the story, but because of my broken arm, I had studyhalls for a while, and I filled up my notebook comletely. I would like to have ten reviews before I update again, so tell me what you think. What about the title? I keep changing it because I can't find what I want. This is the best so far.

Thanks to KusajishiYachiru, Faithful Haven, nativewildmage, tortallanrider, amishamj, ionalama, BeauxbatonBoy05, Twilight Shades, Knight Queen, Elfsquire90, epobbp, crazzydancer, confusedpink, and MoonSeaEarth.

**Seirien-** Hmmm... Well, I won't give it away, but who else do you know that has orange magic?

**charlie and lola-** Of course I will include Jon and Thom and all the rest. I have the pairings worked out and a lot of the girls the squires originally end up with will not exist, but will be replaced with a character of my own creation. I like AG, but I'll go where the story leads me. It could be AJ, or she could even end up with Liam. Tell me what you think.

**Chapter 3 - Through the Hedges**

The guards were all abuzz during breakfast the next day. Gwendolyn and I rushed to the table to hear what was casing all of the commotion.

Cinda was talking to Jessamine. They had no idea what was going on. Jessamine said there was a rumor of a new arrival at the convent. Seeing as it was the guards talking, it was either a very pretty girl or a renowned warrior. At this new information, Cinda began rattling off names of nobles and heroes.

Emiliane burst into the Dining Hall. Her skirts and hair flared out as she ran to the table. She took in a few heaves of air and gasped, "Visitor. Shang Warrior."

I could feel my heart beat faster and my stomach drop. A Shang! A real Shang warrior! I could have a chance to meet a member of the legendary order of the Shang. Forget butterflies, I had dancing bears in my stomach. Maybe they would teach me something while they were here.

Reality threatened to calm my nerves, bit I ignored it. I have not had a dream since I came to the convent. I had to have something to look forward to.

Emiliane regained normal breathing once more. She settled her skirts and I handed her a roll. She ripped off a piece and started to tell us all that she found out.

Yesterday, a stranger came to the convent. At first, they were denied entrance. They refused to go away and called for the First Sister to speak for them. She was fetched and she recognized them as soon as they slid their hood off. It was the Shang Dragon!

We all stared at her open mouthed. The title of the Dragon was the highest rank some-one of the Shang order could receive. This was amazing.

The First Sister had told the Second Sister, Sister Margaret, that they were just in Corus six months ago.(I could be wrong, but I faintly remember Alanna being told a Shang left right before she came to Corus.) They knew they were headed for the City of the Gods and came prepared with details of all the latest trends in Corus.

Cinda perked up at hearing the word fashion. She grilled Emiliane to find out if she knew even the tiniest shred more, but our well of information was sucked dry.

After reflecting on what she said for a few moments, I realized tat Emiliane didn't say whether the Shang was a man or woman. Acting as though it was nothing important, I asked, "Emiliane, was the Shang warrior male or female?"

She cocked her head to the side and gave me a suspicious look. Slowly, she declared, "I do not know. Why?"

I wish it's a woman. She would be more willing to show me a few things, even if its self defense moves against men without any honor. I looked down and picked at my porridge with a spoon. I told Emi, "Oh, no reason. I just heard a lot of stories when I was younger about the fierce Shang women." Emi shrugged it off.

* * *

I was distracted more than usual during class. Dinner would be the ideal time for the First Sister to present the Dragon, so I'll have to wait till then to find out their identity.

Sister Patricia came up behind me and snatched my embroidery from my hands. She held it up to her long, thin, knobby nose. She scanned back and forth on every stitch.

My work depicted a knight with red hair and purple eyes. When people asked me who it was, I told them it was Thom, but it was really me. I've spent weeks on it, trying to get the detail just right.

Sister Patricia looked up at me and pursed her lips. I could hear the tap of her disapproving foot. I smiled up at the Sister and her eyebrows snapped down in a cold glare. Her mouth drew into a thing line as she started her critique. "This is fair enough in the beginning, but barely. The rest of it is sloppy, lazy, and sausage fingered work. You will start over," she scolded.

With that, she tore the material in two and threw it in the trash basket. All of my hard work was just tossed aside. I could feel my blood boil as she slinked away. Then, to top it off, Veronica walked over. She sat down of the seat cushion next to me. Her work was in her hand. It was a horn of plenty overflowing with frui8t. Every stitch was perfect. She looked down at the knight on the floor and patted my arm. In a false nice tone, she consoled, "Al least you're getting better, Alanna. I can easily recognize that as a rock wit h a fox on top of it." One last pat and she walked back to her snickering friends.

I crossed my arm in my wrists in my lap and form fists. Gwendolyn gave me a one armed hug to ease my temper. I took a deep breath and she released me. When everyone was looking away, I picked up the unharmed knight. It had been spared of the ruthless rip. I folded it up in my hand and snuck out of the room.

When I was farther away, I opened my hand. Gently, I smoothed the material out and admired it as I wandered through empty corridors. Most were adjacent to small courtyards scattered throughout the convent.

After a while, I looked up. I had just followed where my feet took me, and now I was in an unfamiliar place. Hedges were on the outskirts of the walkway. The ground in the middle was bare, hard-packed dirt. I heard a door open on the other side of the courtyard.

I ducked down behind the shrub as fast as lightening. Adrenaline rushed through my veins at a possible threat. It was probably Veronica out to find me so I get in trouble and punished with an extra hour of prayer.

I crouched there for a few moments listening intently for the rustle of skirts and a taunting call. Instead, there was an almost inaudible pat of bare feet. It sounded relaxed, like the person could be absolutely silent if they so choose, but the convent was a carefree place surrounded by stone walls and a city full of powerful mages.

The whoosh of a long object and the snap of fabric startled me after all of the quiet. Curiosity got the best of me. I leaned forward and peaked through a clearing in the branches. A man stood at the center of the small space. A wooden staff fit comfortably in his grip. He must be one of the guards out here to practice.

His skin was tan and face covered with pock marks. Rusty red hair was clipped close to his scalp. He was in the middle of a pattern dance. He spun in the air, lashing out with the polished wood.

An envious sigh escaped my lungs. The man came around, his staff pointed at my location in the hedges. I tensed up and held my breath. The light glinted off his eyes, giving them a sense of lethal awareness.

With one swift motion, the staff was leaning against a bench. Next, he gave a show worthy of the players. He tumbled light he had been in a troop since early childhood.

Relief put color back into my ghostly face. He was not aware of my presence that was just how the exercise ended… I think.

* * *

I anxiously paced across my room. Gwendolyn did not take very long, but my anticipation of dinner made time seem to crawl by. When we finally started off to the Dining Hall, Gwen had to run to catch up with me. She grabbed my arm and forced me to a normal stride. I tried to yank my arm from her grip, but her hands were like a steel shackle.

A new respect for the timid noble lady swept through me. She just does not sit and embroider all day. I cherish the fact that I had her here at the convent. Her coolness balanced my hot-headedness. I slowed down and gave her a warm smile.

The Dining Hall was filled with all of the nobles. Servants were not permitted to eat with us at dinner. There was not an empty place to be found. We scanned the room for an opening on a bench that we could squeeze into.

Gwendolyn spotted something and dragged me across the Hall. I saw where she was going and I could not believe her. It was right in front of the dais, where the First and Second Sisters and the high ranking people sat. (I can't remember if the women of the convent are sisters or daughters.)

Sister Margaret would be breathing down my neck. Only favorites and suck-ups dared to sit so close. What was Gwen thinking?

It was too late now. The room started to quiet down in anticipation of the First Sister's prayer to the Great Mother Goddess to bless the food.

We quickly slid into the opening directly front and center. We bowed our heads, closed our eyes, and laced our fingers.

As soon as she was done, throngs of maids stormed the tables. They delivered the food right to the tables. Jessamine ended up bringing us our food. We smiled politely at each other, but then lowered our eyes. Servants were not allowed to interact on a friendly basis with the nobles, so we had to be careful not to alert any suspicion of a bond more than lady and maid.

When Jessamine bent over, she expertly slipped a piece of parchment into my hand. I slowly slid my hand into my lap and unfolded it with my fingers. I glanced down and read it quickly. "The Shang Dragon has not taken his eyes off of you since you entered the room. He seems to be evaluating you," was scribbled unevenly.

I have been teaching Jessamine to write. She thinks of it as a code, so she is catching on very quickly. I crumpled the note and Jessamine shot me an apprehensive look as she walked away.

Once everyone was done eating, the First Sister stood up once again. Every head turned to find out what she had to say. By now, gossip had spread like wildfire and people wanted to know what was really going on. This was the first time I dared to turn around, but my eyes looked only at her.

She stood with her hands folded in front of her to drive the suspense. She smiled warmly and cleared her throat. "Hello! I suppose you have all heard the rumors. Some are preposterous. And Kara, there was no ferret god speaking through a beggar seer. So, calm down," she announced.

An uproar of vicious giggles pierced the silence. The First Sister cleared her throat and everyone's jaws snapped shut. She continued, "There is an important guest that arrived just yesterday. He is well traveled and respected. May I present Liam Ironarm, the Shang Dragon!"

She turned to her right and to the man I saw at the center of the courtyard. There goes my dreams of a female Shang, but a male Shang was better than no Shang at all.

The man called Liam Ironarm stood up. He leaned towards the First Sister's ear and whispered something. The First sister nodded.

* * *

Free time was unusually active. Girls were running about trying to find the Shang Dragon for all the fashions in Corus and descriptions of the courts in far off lands.

Gwendolyn was off with Cinda somewhere and I was all alone. Just sitting in my stuffy room drove me up the wall. I went outside and wandered about looking for someone to talk to or something to do. I certainly was not going to practice lady's work. I have to do more than enough for my taste.

I naturally strayed farther away from the sounds of giddy girls. Following the sound of silence, I found myself back at the courtyard I had been at this morning.

I glanced around to see if I was alone. The temptation was just too strong. I walked into the sunlight from under the covered path. The glow of the sun had a warm, pleasant touch to my back. My eyes closed and I envisioned Coram in my mind's eye.

I could picture him going through his pattern dances like it was yesterday. The Shang Dragon's dances were too complicated for me, but I could work at Coram's.

I set my feet shoulder-width apart. I placed one fist at my side and lashed out with the other. I kicked forward, blocked high, and followed it with a side kick.

I returned to just standing there. This was ridiculous. I do not know what I am doing. I could be practicing it wrong and then the incorrect way will become habit. A little voice in my head said it was better than nothing. I struck out with my fist once more.

A strong hand gripped my forearm. Someone had sneaked up on me while I was unaware. I turned around and hit a broad chest. The musty odor of sweat mingled with cologne. I took a step back to see…

* * *

Yay! A cliff hanger. Who do you think it is? I think it's pretty obvious. Tell me what you think or ideas of where this is going. Review!

Starlit Emerald-Eyed Empress


	5. Fate's Hand

**Author's Note- **You guys let me down. I asked for ten review and only have five so far. I really appreciate hearing your imput. Thanks to eppobbp, KusajishiYachiru, Xxlalla-azizaxX, and especially tortallan rider, it all came back to me as soon as I read your review. I probably should read Lioness Rampant again, but my friend is borrowing my book. Thanks you for your kind reviews and help. I decided to be the bigger person and give you guys another chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4 - Fate's Hand**

_Flashback in Liam's P.O.V._

_I noticed the animals went quiet. I stood all the straighter, straining my eyes and eyes and ears for any sign of a threat. Then, there was a clang of metal on metal not too far in the distance. I rushed to the crest of the hill and found myself looking on a bandit attack. _

_A group of surly men were streaming around a group of travelers. I vowed when I became a member of the Shang to help when help was needed. Coming close to the fighting, I sprung up into the air as if I had the aid of feathered wings. I thrust my feet out in front of me and planted them in between an outlaw's shoulder blades. _

_My hands and feet were a blur as I struck down numerous bandits. I could feel a presence behind me but at glance it appeared to be one of the travelers. I paid it no more heed and concentrated on the fight at hand. _

_The next thing I knew, a traveler jumped onto the man that was at my back. He slit his throat with one quick swipe of his dagger. The man had brown hair and a large nose that would not be considered handsome by most. He wiped his blades clean on his sleeve and slid them into their sheathes._

_Why did this man kill one of his own party? His hazel eyes flecked with green twinkled with amusement, and he explained, "He didn't look ter be one o' 'em. With only a quick look he seems to be with us, but that almost gotcha a knife in your back. We coulda handled this, but cha sped things up. I 'ppreciate it." _

_The man looked to be seventeen, but had an aura of power and authority. This teenager saved my life. Of course, I am only twenty-three myself. (I have not read Lioness Rampant in a while. Alanna is about 18 and Liam about 30 right? So, that's what I think the ages are, but there is a chance of error.)I will be in his debt forever. I bowed to him. "I owe you my life. If you ever need a favor, I am your servant."_

_The young man smirked. "There'll be none of that," he said. "I'm George, Who would you be and where are you headed?"_

_"I am Liam Ironarm, the Shang Dragon. I left Corus not too long ago and I'm headed for the City of the Gods," I replied with another bow of my head._

_George whistled at my rank and brushed his hand over his whiskery face. He looked up at me and said, "You meant what you said about if I needed a favor. I can tell about that sort of thing. I have the sight, and I listen to it. It also tells me if someone will be important in my life, whether they're a friend or foe. And I could actually use that favor right now. One of my people tracked a girl to the convent in the City of the Gods. My sight has marked her as someone extremely important and influential part of my life. My agent also revealed that the firl entertains the thought of being a lady knight. I know ya Shang keep tur yurself, but I would like you to teach, so she can protect herself and keep her own in this world."_

_Usually, we live an isolated life, but this has been done before. The girl is too old if she is in the convent, but I owe this man my life. I nodded and the man's green flecked hazel eyes glint with mischief. _

* * *

End Flashback - Alanna's P.O.V.

A strong hand gripped my forearm. Someone had sneaked up behind me while I was unawares. I turned around and hit a broad chest. The musty odor of sweat mixed with cologne. I took a step back to see the Shang Dragon. He straightened my arm and changed my fist. Softly, he whispered, "Have your thumb on the outside. If you hit someone hard enough, it will break if you keep it on the inside. Bend your legs and widen your stance. "

I did as told me. He set my other fist firmly on my waist. "Now, I want you to punch out with this hand and pull the other hand back to your side," he instructed. I did as he said and looked expectantly at him. He straightened my outstretched hand even more and then nodded.

I did repetitions over and over. My body tired, but I did not realize it. The dancing bears in my stomach kept me going. The Shang Dragon was teaching me how to punch, so I pushed myself. I was amazed by how much my muscles had diminished, but the memory was still there.

After what seemed like forever, he showed me a high block. I practiced that until my limbs ached beyond belief. Then, I was given a few patterns. Intensely concentrating on every movement, I was surprised when the Shang Dragon caught my fist. I looked up startled. He smiled and handed me a wooden pint filled with water.

The sky was hot pink and bright orange with dull purple-gray clouds. Perspiration stained my face. I could fell it crack as I moved to gulp down the cool refresher. Once I quenched my thirst, I handed it back to the Dragon with a curtsey of the utmost grace. I had practiced it for hours when Sister Patricia said I was being impertinent. I did not mind so much, it's one of the few physical exercises ladies have to master. I just pretend it as part of the training of a knight.

The Dragon gave a kind smile. I studied him up close now. He looked to be about twenty-three. His eyes showed a playful wisdom and knowing. His skin was tanned and his hands callused.

A husky voice emerged from his lips, "You're too old to be Shang. You did sow dedication and natural skill. You need to keep those stomach muscles tight though. So, are you a maid?"

My eyes grew round. He thought I was common born. It would not be so improper to teach a maid to defend herself as a lady of the Trebonds, whose blood is in the Gold Book.

I dipped my head almost ashamed and murmured, "No. I'm…I'm a lady, Lady Alanna of Trebond to be exact."

His face went pale went pale and I thought I heard him say, "What has the Rogue gotten me into?"

After a few moments of intense silence, he looked into my eyes and asked, "If you would like, I could train you. It would have to be a secret. You're a blue-blooded noble for Mithro's sake. You show promise and desire. It'll be hard, but you can do it if you are willing to be dedicated. You probably won't…"

"Yes," I interrupted. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will without a doubt. Thank-you! It's such an honor."

His eyes opened wide then crinkled as he chuckled at my eagerness. I curtseyed to hide my red face. The Dragon told me to ice my sore muscles and get a good nights rest. The convent had given him this courtyard for his private use and he would find me for the next practice.

* * *

The first thing I noticed was my world was shaking. I thought it was Gwendolyn. I felt so tired but lazily sat up. I rustled my hair and languidly cracked open my eyes. A voice greeted, "Morning!"

I almost yelped. The Shang Dragon was standing beside my bed. I thumped back down and pulled my covers to my chin. "What are you doing here?" I demanded harshly.

He reminded me that he said he would come and get me for the next practice. I glared at his back as he left. I took a few seconds to make sure Gwendolyn was still asleep. I carefully got dressed and tied my hair back with a ribbon. I couldn't go back to sleep after being scared half to death; I might as well join the Dragon.

I skipped off to the courtyard. When I saw the sky, I was shocked. Dawn had not even come. Since I came to the convent, my motto has been if the sun hasn't risen, I won't either.

Rounding a corner, the courtyard came into view. The Dragon was already practicing complicated moves that I could not believe were even attainable by the human body. When I approached, he stopped. He didn't even break a sweat.

I want to do this. I don't care how many mornings I have to rise before the sun. I wil throw myself, Mind and body, into this.

* * *

So, what did you think? With this story, I don't really have a master plan but a very blurry big picture. New ideas are coming all the time. Remember to review!

Starlit Emerald-Eyed Empress


	6. Followed

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking so long to update. I have notebooks filled with stuff, but I despise typing. So, I finally sat down and got this one done for you. I hope you like it. Please review. Tell me what you think, any ideas, and where you think this story is going, or how you think it should go. I want to see how my thinking differs and is the same as my readers. Now, my latest chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5 - Followed**

I was surprised at how long the Dragon was staying. When he said he wanted to train me, I thought he would be here two weeks. Now, it has been two months. I can not bring myself to ask him about it, incase he thinks I am growing tired of the lessons and the reminder makes him eager to pack up and move on. I want to hang on to this as long as I can.

* * *

It was a night workout, and I was practicing patterns with the few moves I have. Each feels just as effortless as breathing. I still have to think a bit, but the Dragon says it will go away with practice. Revealing that, the Dragon had another excuse for me to practice with only the moves I have. So, I tried not to doubt him, and diligently went through the motions rapidly then slowly.

I sat in the chilly night air for a few minutes before heading back to my room. The curse put upon all red-heads makes my face all red after working out, and Gwendolyn would get suspicious of what I was up to if I returned soaked with sweaty.

I returned once I was cooled off. Gwen and Jessamine were there talking. They stopped when I came in. There was no greeting for me. Gwendolyn looked too shocked, as though she had been caught with her hands in the sweat meat jar. Jessamine was as normal as ever, but she was talented at not revealing anything she did not want to.

I gave them a side glance as I changed into a night gown. I slid into bed and turned my back to them. They remained silent and I knew Jessamine had gone when Gwen blew out the candle. Jessa just had a natural ability for being unnoticeable is she cared to be.

* * *

It took but a few minutes to slip out of the door in the morning. I was able to shove the sleepiness aside just enough to stumble along the corridors. I was too grouchy to attempt anything more. I check around a corner before I turn down the next hall, because it would not do to be caught out of bed this early. Maybe if I had been more of a morning person, and been more aware, I would have noticed the sound of rustling skirts behind me.

The Dragon was already warming up. I tried to beat him here once, but it did not work. He was still here before me, and noticing how tired I was, I immediately gave up on the idea of getting to the courtyard first.

I walked to the center of the open space and worked on my arm exercises. The Dragon was determined to have me increase my upper-body strength. He said that girls were different than boys. Duh. But he said that it was harder for girls to build up muscle in their arms than it was for boys. Not wanting to be weaker than a future opponent, I doggedly practiced.

When he stopped, I looked up expecting instructions. Instead, he lifted me to my feet with one arm and ran over to the entrance of the courtyard. He must have heard someone at the door. I froze with terror. He crept up so the sneak would not know he was near. Without warning, he jumped into the entry and pulled two people into the courtyard. Caught off guard, they fell to the ground. The Dragon held them both down to analyze who it was.

I walked over. I couldn't see the faces of the people who were spying on us because of the hedges. Once I reached them, I nudged the Dragon aside and helped them to their feet. They brushed the dust of their clothes. The sound of my tapping foot made them look up at me. It was Gwendolyn and Jessamine. They didn't speak, so I asked, "Well? What are you doing here?"

Jessamine, always fearless, looked straight into my violet eyes and offered, "Gwen came to me, Alanna. She said you were mysteriously missing at night. I noticed that too, but I didn't think much of it 'til Gwenny said you were gone in the morning as well. We were worried and concerned."

It returned to silence when she was done. I stepped forward. Tears were streaming down Gwendolyn's lovely face. I wrapped my arms around her and wiped her face with the torn piece of cloth illustrating myself as a knight. Quietly, I whispered, "Thank you for being a good friend. You are the first I've ever had, but you have to trust me."

She nodded and sniveled in her sleeve. As if the same thought hit us all at once, we all turned to face the Dragon. He stood with his arms folded across his chest. HE was the picture of someone extremely uncomfortable. I walked over to him and patted him on the back. "Girls, this is the Shang Dragon. Dragon this is Gwendolyn and Jessamine," I announced.

They curtsied and he made a slight bow of the head. Now, what was I supposed to do that they know my secret.

* * *

I begged them not to tell anyone what I was doing. They realized how important it was to and readily agreed. I thought that was it, but they surprised me with something I had not expected at all.

I stared wide eyed at them. They really wanted this. I looked up at the Dragon. HE seemed to be thinking about what Gwen and Jessa just said.

He looked at me once his mind was made up. With one look, he put the deciding pressure on me. I nodded, "Who am I to stop you? If the Dragon permits it, and you truly want to do this, then you have my blessing."

The Dragon sighed, "It was easy enough sneaking you out for practices, adding two more should not be difficult. Besides, although you have a real aptitude for this kind of work Alanna, you do have your weak spots. Maybe having a sparing partner who knows your weakness can make you become an even better fighter, and you all could work as a group to balance each other out."

So, it was decided. Gwendolyn and Jessamine would join the practices. Together we would learn the art of fighting, and together we would form a sisterhood.

* * *

What did you think? Again, please review. Thank you all for reading my story. It really means a lot to me.

Starlit Emerald-Eyed Empress


End file.
